Stage HETALOID
by APH.MotherEngland
Summary: Japan asked his nation friends for a little favor. It will all start out as all fun and games, but what happens when some songs start revealing the chosen performer's real feelings? (Voting-based requests.)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to "Stage HETALOID".**

 **This is one of those compilation fanfictions where the characters "sing" a song you will pick for them to perform. Every character involved in this compilation will get their chance to perform and gain reactions from other nations around them.**

 **There are some songs that will be picked at random, and most of those Vocaloid/Original character songs will be picked by you.**

 **There is a voting poll on my wall. I shall await your votes and I will start the first request the moment I see the results. ^_^**

* * *

"So, mind telling us what the bloody hell is this all about?"

Many impatient stares were sent in America's way. Alfred, however, remained oblivious –or at least, he didn't give a damn about the looks being sent his way- and flashed one of his trademark grins.

"Well, Kiku here asked me for a favor!" Alfred then dragged the said Asian nation beside him. Kiku had an embarrassed look on his face. "W-Wait a second, Mr. America! I only asked _you_ to provide the samples…"

Curious looks began to sprout about on everyone's faces. Among them all, China was the first to break through the short silence. "Samples? What samples?" Japan was about to say something, but America beat him to it.

"Well, you know about that Voice android thing-"

"It's _Vocaloid_ , America-sa-"

"Yeah, yeah! That Vocawhatchamacallit thing!" America cut him off. "It's like this 'singing robot' thing that any skilled person can make songs or covers with- without having to sing it themselves!" He ran about in circles rather excitedly. "Isn't it cool?!"

France hummed in interest. "Hm. Interesting. And just how can we provide any help for this little activity, mon ami?" He asked rather in a rather sultry voice as he wrapped an arm around Japan's shoulders. Said man stiffened and pulled away immediately. "I-I apologize, but I'd rather not get my personal space invaded!"

England glared at the Frenchman. "Bastard. Have some shame!" The Brit hit him on the head, and that was the start of one of their annoying bickering. Japan cleared his throat and proceeded explaining to the nations who bothered to listen about what he had planned to do.

"W-Well… The purpose of this activity is to get samples from everyone." He murmured. "It requires everyone to sing."

Italy bounced excitedly the moment he heard the word 'sing'. "Really? Then, I'll sing a song about pasta!"

Japan didn't give a comment. "….Anyways, the voicebanks I'll be sure to produce will depend on how well everyone performs. If I think your voice fits the requirements, I'll make a Hetaloid out of the samples you will give." Everyone noticed he looked very hopeful. It was hard to say 'no', especially when it's Japan who's asking for the favor. He rarely asked for much help, after all.

Germany sighed. He had more important work to do than mess around like this, but it was his friend who wanted his help. Despite looking tough, Germany didn't have the heart to say 'no' to Japan.

After a moment of silence, Russia decided to talk. "Well, I think this will be fun. It's not every day you get asked a request such as this, da?"

Many nations murmured in agreement.

France and England returned from their quarreling, both looking as if they beat each other up (they did).

"Ah, don't worry, mon cher!" France started rather cheerfully . "Moi will provide the most beautiful voice samples you will need!" He smirked smugly. "Unlike Angleterre's annoyingly nasally voice."

England looked grim at this comment and didn't say a word to it. "I don't really mind. Just as long as I get my part done immediately."

Japan sent everyone a grateful look and bowed. "Thank you for your consideration. Without much further ado, let's start the recording session."

* * *

 **Characters: Japan, England, France, Canada, Russia, China, Germany, America, Italy, Prussia.**

 **Note: Every HETALOID Cover that gets posted in this compilation exists. I will post links to each song on my bio so you can listen to it.**

 **REMINDER: Voting starts**

 _ **now**_ **. Go to my bio and look at the poll, then vote the cover you want to hear first.**


	2. AMERICA -PON PON PON-

**The link to America's cover is now posted on my bio.**

* * *

Japan lead everyone to the recording station. Many of the nations were quite surprised Japan owned such a thing within his home. However, this was to be expected from a country which does so much animated arts.

"Now, then. This machine will determine the song you will perform."

"Wait a second. Does this mean _we_ won't be choosing the songs ourselves?" England questioned with a raised brow. Japan nodded, confirming the answer to his question. "To make sure everybody gets a turn, the songs will be chosen at random. I have to warn you. Some of the songs that will be made by the machine may mirror your thoughts, intentions, or current emotions." France hummed. "I have to admit, Japan. Despite the strange things you make, you can also produce some of the most impressive stuff."

America bounced excitedly. "Enough chit-chat! Let's get the show on the road, yo!"

Japan inserted a card in the machine's slot. Everybody gawked at it curiously. After a few seconds, the card was returned. Tense silence filled the air.

"So? Who is first?" Russia asked cheerfully after Japan had read the card.

"Mr. America goes first, everyone." The Asian nation announced. America grinned widely and pumped a fist in the air. "Good! The hero always comes first before the followers!"

"Arsehole." England hissed. "Who the hell are you calling "your" followers?"

America ignored him. He immediately ran inside the booth and prepared himself for the recording. "Ready when you are, Japan!"

"What was his song, anyway?" Prussia asked Japan curiously. The Japanese man thought again for a moment. "It's 'Pon Pon Pon'."

Canada sweat-dropped. "What a strange title for a song…."

Japan went to those controlling devices by the booth and opened the speaker that connects the inside of the booth and the room everyone else was in. "The song is about to start, America-san. Please take the paper. The lyrics are in it." Japan instructed, pointing to a paper by the table. However that got there, no one knew the answer to it.

"Alright, here I go!" America exclaimed out loud before beginning.

 _What if everyone skipped down_ _  
_ _Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?_ _  
_ _Imagine if they met up in the city's heart_ _  
_ _And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky_

England's eyebrow twitched. What was with this overly cheerful song?

China's face held a confused expression. "What's this song about?"

 _If everyone would look around from where they stand_ _  
_ _And open up and learn to give and take a chance_

America sent a look to Canada's way. Russia, who was observing America as he sang, made an amused face. It seems like the American was sending Canada a message. It did seem quite befitting for some odd reason. Canada was always quiet. He didn't seem to be the type who lets anyone get involved in his inner thoughts. The Canadian was always forgotten, ignored. He tried multiple times to get noticed, as well. It ended up being futile, though, and even with the nations around him, it was as if he gave up trying to become noticed all together. America thought his brother should make himself stand out more. He should probably let everyone hear out his voice, too. That would give everyone else a chance to notice him better. In return, Canada should take each chance he gets to open up to what he really feels. He should make use of every chance he gets to talk and have somebody hear him.

Meanwhile, France glanced at his nemesis. England was wearing an unreadable look on his face as he listened to his former charge sing his heart out. This could probably be a message for the English nation, too. If he would stop for a moment and think, then maybe he'd realize he should stop making everyone get the impression of him being a grumpy old bastard (to France, he already is one) and stop taking everything so seriously.  
 _  
_ _Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries_ _  
_ _So don't you fret just live on with your head held high-igh-igh!_

America gave a huge grin to Canada as he neared the chorus.  
 _  
_ _PON PON! set it free_ _  
_ _C'mon, let the crazy show!_ _  
_ _Because if you don't_ _  
_ _Life would be so dull, you know!_

France had a small smile. Yes, a good lesson for dear Angleterre, indeed. "You should learn from Amerique's song, Angleterre." He paused. " Then again, the fact that you talk to your imaginary friends already shows your 'crazy'." He laughed. England rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut the hell up, frog."

"Rosbif." _  
_ _  
_ _Headphones at full blast_ _  
_ _Rhythm's got me pumped at last!_

America was getting so into the song, he started dancing along. _  
_ _  
_ _WAY WAY open road!_ _  
_ _Gotta make it on my own!_

He pointed to an imaginary road in front of him with his left eye closed. Canada let out a small chuckle as his brother's childishness started to show.

 _PON PON can't you see_ _  
_ _Boundless possibilities?_ _  
_ _DON DON hear that beat?_ _  
_ _Sounds like it's your heart to me_

"Dude…. Is it just me, or is the song starting to sound gay?" Prussia questioned Germany quietly. The younger nation was silent, trying to sort out his thoughts about the lyrics. Italy, however, was merely moving his head to the beat.

"Ve~! This song is so catchy! Pon pon- ponponpon-"

Germany sighed.

 _BOY BOY stay with me_ _  
_ _Don't abandon what could be_ _  
_ _YEA YEA That's the way_ _  
_ _Ah-ah, you make me happy_

America gave a wink to his "audience".

"Okay. It's gay." Prussia snickered.

England rolled his eyes and shook his head at the childishness of his former colony. Then again, America being childish was already normal by default.

"HONHONHON."

'Christ… Not even half the song yet and this Frenchman already sensed a suggestive part in the song.' England thought after hearing his rival laugh.

 _Every day PON!_ _  
_ _Every time is PON!_ _  
_ _Jump on a carousel and don't let go~_

"This part doesn't make any sense –aru."  
"Da."  
 _  
_ _Every day PON_ _  
_ _Every time is PON_ _  
_ _We cannot stay like this,_

America gave a pouty face before making what Japan knows as "kawaii" face.

but even so!

 _PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_

England's face contorted to horror. "Dear Majesty- this song doesn't Make ANY SENSE-"  
 _  
_Prussia snickered like an idiot in the corner.

Canada lost his smile and proceeded covering his ears.

"PONPONPONPON-"

"ITALY."

 _WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY  
PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_ _  
_ _WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY!_

After that, the instrumental started once again and Japan signaled it as the end of the session. America went out the booth with a huge smile on his face.

"Well done, mr. America." _  
_  
"Heh! It's what to expect from a hero, after all!" He exclaimed. England shook his head murmuring something about being surrounded by idiots.

France rolled his eyes at England's reaction and approached Alfred. "My, mon ami. I never knew you could sing so well!" America rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Heheh. Well, when your country is full of talented people, it's to be expected!" Russia smiled creepily. "It was a good performance, Amerika. It makes me want to keep you as part of mother Russia!"

"You want to be one with everyone –aru."

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing."

"PONPONPON- WAY WAY PON WAY-" Italy continuously sang. Germany flicked his forehead lightly. "Hey! Italy- stop that, it's done already!"

Prussia smirked. "Aww, West. Let 'im 'ave his fun. It was a catchy song after all."

A mischievous expression formed on England's face.

"Hey. France."

"Hm? Yes, Angleterre? Finally falling for my charms?"

"No." England denied flatly. "You should really make a cover of that song." This caught everyone's attention. "You know. One that goes…."

 _"Hon hon, oui oui oui-"_

"….Angleterre...Non."

* * *

 **And here goes our first song! I hope I did well. Please tell me what you think! A new set of songs will be posted in the poll. Please vote so we can move on with the next chapter!**


End file.
